


Could You Stop?

by tomatohead



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Wade, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sexual Coercion, top!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatohead/pseuds/tomatohead
Summary: Peter的蜘蛛感应延伸到了Wade身上，Wade一举一动带来的感受，特别是自慰的愉悦，Peter都能接收到。点点滴滴积累起来的尴尬让Peter最终决定去找Wade然后制止他，因为这家伙手淫的次数实在太他妈多了。





	Could You Stop?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Could You Stop?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559370) by [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13). 



> 这篇文章翻译自Vixen13大大的Could You Stop?  
> 非常感谢大大的授权和信任  
> 请享用

Peter原以为被电光人施以不知道多少万伏特的电刑的最糟结果也就是被电死。但是实际上没人受伤。好吧，除了死侍，不过他基本算不上伤员。因为不到一分钟他就恢复了原样，还活蹦乱跳地像是刚刚享受了场让他倍儿爽的按摩。

解决掉电光人后，两个好搭档像往常一样各自分头了。但Peter还是觉得哪里有点不对，不过考虑到刚刚大战一场好像也没什么不正常。他略过了这点疑虑，掉床上倒头就睡了。

第二天早上，Peter发现自己的短裤湿湿黏黏的，他竟然久违地做了个春梦。不过这点小反常也不一定是不对劲的危险信号嘛。Peter清理了自己的案发现场，耸了耸肩，把它抛之脑后了。

但是接下来的这大半天发生的事都在逐渐告诉Peter有什么地方确实出错了。他身上时不时会突然感到一阵疼，一会是这里，一会是那里，不过又消失得很快。更可怕的是他的蜘蛛感应有时会没来由地给他拉警报。而且他身上有些地方会突然发痒，却来无影去无踪。但是他的身体一直没有受到持续的伤痛，也没有留下什么疤痕。

Peter很担心，主要是因为他失灵的蜘蛛感应让他失去了安全感。他穿好紧身衣去拜访Mariah Crawford博士以请求她的帮助。他们从饭后一直工作到凌晨，做了各种测试，博士说她有了点头绪，但是需要进一步推敲这些数据才能够决定解决方向。于是Peter留她一个人解决这个问题，约好第二天再来。

Peter在回家路上遇到了死侍，那个雇佣兵站在屋顶比手势叫Peter停下来。难道他也遇到了同样的问题？被异常的身体困扰着的蜘蛛侠觉得自己很有必要去问问死侍，于是他停下了荡秋千的旅途。

“嘿小蜘蛛！我今天一整晚都没见到你啦！所以我只好一个人去解决那个偷钱包的小贼啦！”

“好吧，关于我没夜巡这件事……好像我的超能力自从被电光人电了后就出了点故障。你那边有没有什么奇怪的……”

死侍夸张地张大了嘴，露出一副喘不过气的样子打断了他，“你是说你坏掉了？！”

“呃也不是……”

“没关系！小蜘蛛！这是我的命运！这就是我存在的意义！我会帮助你惩恶扬善的，宝贝男孩！我会干翻那些混蛋直到你的超能力恢复！”死侍不等他说完就张嘴要包办一切，激动得浑身打颤。

“啥？等——”

“我马上就开始工作！”

“不你给我——”

“没问题的宝贝！你不用担心我！我会拿出最佳表现！我以童子军的名义发誓！”

Peter还没来得及继续说点什么，死侍已经跳下楼顶跑走了。Peter追了上去，但他所有制止那个雇佣兵的尝试都以失败告终了。死侍好像打定主意认为蜘蛛侠只是在担心他除暴安良的行动会太过暴力血腥，就像他平时干的那样。虽然Peter的确有担心那一方面，但更多的，他也不需要别人来帮他干活。

随后每次Peter追上死侍的时候，这男人都已经身陷混战。穿着蜘蛛侠紧身衣的他不得不加入人群去帮他。但等他用蛛丝让罪犯们失去行动能力，顺便给警方打好电话告诉他们跟歹徒们约会的地点时，死侍又跑远了。天哪，跟一身自愈因子永远精神满满的死侍玩追捕游戏真是要让Peter累脱了。

当然，这场折磨人的追逐赛也不是没收获，Peter得到了一些重要线索：他发现自己身上异常的疼痛并非凭空出现的，它们跟死侍有直接关系。当那个雇佣兵被子弹打中时，Peter能完全感受到。他身上相对应的那块肌肉抽痛着，接着因为另一个男人身体的愈合而恢复。而当死侍要挨揍的时候，Peter的蜘蛛感应就会响个不停。

Peter不清楚为什么会发生这种事情，但是他从没有一刻像现在这样想让死侍乖乖坐好听他讲话。不过这最终还是成为了一项不可能完成的任务，Peter把那个家伙给跟丢了。他已经精疲力竭了，但幽灵般神出鬼没的疼痛还在一次次地继续掀动他体内的不安。Peter带着挫败的情绪回家了。他决定现在先好好睡一觉，明天再去找死侍。

当然在回到舒服的被窝前，Peter要先洗个澡。莲蓬头里喷出来的热水有效地安抚了他，他站着享受了美妙的十五分钟，接着，他的身体里突然窜出了某些温暖而舒服的感觉。说实话，Peter一开始也觉得是身体放松后的正常反应。但是，慢慢地这股感觉蔓延开来，让他忍不住绷紧小腹，接收从那辐射到他全身的快感。

这感觉像是在手淫，尽管他根本没碰自己。他手抵着墙壁，反弓身体抵抗着这愈演愈烈的欢愉的突袭。他并没有肉体接触的实感，但他能感受到这接触产生的结果，它以一种奇怪的方式勾起了Peter熟悉的快感，让他只能选择被绝对的情欲压倒。

让人着迷的官能享受累积到了危险的峰值，逼迫着Peter到达了高潮的边缘，内啡肽甜美的化学反应让迸发的快感浪潮淹没了他。一切都很好，除了没能持续多久。高潮的余韵褪去得很快，不像往常一样令他昏昏欲睡，而是很快消失，只留给Peter一个硬得发疼的阴茎。

Peter还没想好怎么处理自己时，但另一个人已经替他做好决定了。Peter惊慌起来，他又开始了。这可能吗，在这么短的时间里再一次？但那个男人是死侍。Peter心底明白，只是真的，真的不想接受这个事实。雇佣兵体内自愈因子的存在意味着他还会自慰好一会，对吧？这就是为什么快感回来得这么快的原因，是吧？

Peter跪倒在地上，抱怨着该死的快感。他的身体能接收到Wade所有的感受，但是并不会像他一样实打实地经历那些事，这意味着他不会因此受伤流血，不会留下淤青，不会骨折，还有最重要的，他没法真的高潮。Peter可以在快感的怂恿下自己撸几下得到射精的满足，但他知道在此之后死侍不会满足，他会无视他然后继续。Peter不知道哪个选项更痛苦，他不知道自己是该挺着阴茎在高潮边缘徘徊无数次，还是在折磨人的快感里手淫射精到自己撑不住为止。

Peter呻吟着喘息，他又快到了。他的身体被情热灼烧得太过了，温和的水流淋在身上也烫的难受。他颤抖着抬起手把莲蓬头关上，继续跪在地上，他的膝盖承受不起重新聚集起来的欢愉的重压了。

一切还在继续，Peter知道死侍虽然有自愈因子，但最后还是会去睡觉的。但在他睡觉前呢，他还要撸多久？Peter不清楚答案，也不想知道。但他知道让死侍再继续过上几天这种日子他就真的撑不下去了。他要制定个计划，他要让死侍好好待着，直到解决他身体的异——

“操！”再一次地，他到达了高潮的边缘。Peter忍不住伸手握住他跳动的阴茎，轻轻地挤压撸动着。自慰既是解脱又是折磨，但他现在只想完成射精的所有步骤，Peter经过了那么长时间快感的诱惑，他实在太想要了，他的胀痛的性器渴求着解放。

Peter陶醉在欲望里，陶醉在自己和Wade的快感里，舒服得像是飘上了云端。他的臀部无意识地挺动着，把性器一次一次地送进紧握的手里。就像这样，情欲让理智疏远了他。他现在只顾着轻柔而快速地摩擦自己的性器，只顾着去追逐唾手可得的迷人的高潮。

随后，在他高潮的时候Wade同时也到达顶峰了。Peter从来没射得这么厉害过，他整个身体在高潮的碾压下颤抖着，解脱的呻吟冲破了他的喉咙变成了嘶吼。他背靠着淋浴器一屁股坐下来，试图从可怕的高潮里平复下呼吸。他觉得自己的脑子糊里糊涂的，又很困，还有点沉浸在另一个人温暖的余韵里。

但等到他的肉棒终于软下来的时候，那个感觉又突然回来了。Peter悲叹了一声。他一瞬间又想尖叫，又想哭，还想恳求点怜悯。他发誓，他下次见到死侍的时候一定要杀了他。

等他从精疲力竭的情况下恢复了点终于爬回床上时，Peter都已经射了三次了，他累得浑身软趴趴的，像是被抽掉了骨头。Peter闭上了眼睛，他知道等自己睡醒后他绝对会为今晚的纵欲过度付出代价。

~*~

“小蜘—噢！”死侍没来得及打完招呼，就被蜘蛛侠的蛛丝射中了肚子，撞翻在地上。

蜘蛛侠没有就此收手，他把死侍裹成了一个茧，保证他失去行动能力，接着走过去把他当扛卷好的地毯一样扛起来。

“嗯嗯唔唔唔……你还好吗，小蜘蛛？”死侍有点紧张地问他，“因为我还挺乖的！我没杀人！你应该为我骄傲！”

“闭嘴！”Peter凶了他一下，直直走到街边拦了辆出租车，“你他妈要是昨晚听了我的话，而不是在我前头乱跑，现在这些破事就不会发生！”

“哦哦哦哦，你说脏话了。”

Peter气得发抖，“我们现在要去见个专家，到时候你给我安分点待着，听她的话进行每一项她要求的该死的测试。给你画个重点：安分点。待好。”

“你知道，我可不迷—”

“我不在乎！”

“这跟你身上的异常有关吗？”

“是的。”

“那关我什么事？”

“那就是我一直想跟你说的！”蜘蛛侠冲一辆出租车挥挥手，不在乎别人看他两的目光。

“好吧，我洗耳恭听。”死侍说。

一辆出租车停下了，Peter把死侍丢进后座。“待着别动。”他命令完这个死侍茧子后跳进了副驾驶的位子。

这个出租车司机曾被Peter救过一命，到达目的地后也不肯收车费，只向Peter表达了对他工作的感谢并祝他好运。不过因为刚刚一路死侍都在一个人瞎扯淡，所以现在Peter心情还是很差。当然，忍受了雇佣兵全程的胡言乱语确实值得一点友善之语来补偿一下。

他拖出了叽叽歪歪的死侍茧子，走进了Crawford 博士的实验室里。博士看到Peter来的这么早还带个了雇佣兵，不禁吃了一惊。她赶紧把他们请进实验室，然后锁上了门以防泄密。

“我知道我身上的异常都是因为什么了。那不是偶然的，都是因为他。每次他遇到危险或者受伤了，我都能感觉到。我估计是因为对付电光人的时候我们都在场，他同时电了我们两，然后这就发生了。”

“等等等等等等，啥？” 被粗鲁地甩上了测试台的死侍茧子大声问着。

“你明明就听清了！”Peter生气地说，“每次你被子弹打中，被刺伤了或者被烧了，我都能感觉到！”

“哦哦哦……怪不得你这么生气。”

“好—好吧，” Crawford博士在书写板上快速记录着，“所以，我要在你朋友身上做跟你一样的实验。”她冲着死侍礼貌性地笑笑。

“要不是我被捆起来了，不然我真想伸出大拇指给你点个赞！”死侍高兴地回答。

“好吧……”

几个小时后Peter和Crawford博士一起比较数据讨论各种可能性。死侍在角落里拿着本笔记本涂鸦。他看起来好像是因为害怕自己的行动可能会伤害到蜘蛛侠，于是开开心心地离麻烦躲得远远的。这是这整件事当中唯一的好消息了。

“恐怕我没有足够的资金，资源和设备去准确找到并解决你遇到的麻烦了。这涉及到神经化学，现在可还是个棘手的领域。没有足够详细的测试和分析，我们所做的一切都有可能造成伤害。”

Peter靠在椅子上叹了口气。照博士这么说处理这个问题还要花上好久，但让死侍安安分分地等他们解决简直要比登天还难。他需要最尖端的科技和一个优秀的团队，还需要找人帮忙看着死侍……

“Stark工业行吗？”Peter提出了建议，“我能请他们帮个忙。你愿意跟他们合作吗？”

“啥？”死侍插入了对话，“你想让我相信那个傻了吧唧的铁皮假丁丁？他恨死了我好吗！”

“你会恢复的！”Peter厉声，“还是你希望我永远不能再打击犯罪行为了？”

死侍的肩膀一下子垮了下来，看上去有点内疚，“不……”他噘噘嘴。

“那就跟我去Stark工业，只要你守规矩点他没法把你怎么样。”他转身继续看着博士，礼貌地说，“你觉得怎么样？”

“都行，只要他们需要我，我很愿意加入他们的团队帮你解决这个问题。毕竟没人愿意看到你离开纽约的天空。”

“谢谢你。”Peter郑重道谢，“我去给他们打个电话。”

~*~

“瞧瞧，这就是你跟那个疯子组队的下场。”Tony不带任何同情地陈述着。他两手叉在胸前站着，皱着眉头盯着面前的二人组。死侍张嘴想反驳，但是蜘蛛侠回头说话的速度实在太快，让在场的人都惊呆了。

“规矩点。”他低吼。

死侍先是吐了吐舌头，用面具上因此产生的奇怪凸起安静地反抗了下，才高高噘起了嘴，但还是乖乖地没说啥。

好吧，至少这回他听进去了。Peter心想，转身跟Tony说，“我们能不管这个，专心治好我身上的异常吗？”

“那我们去做个更仔细的脑部检查。”Bruce温和地说，挥了挥手招呼他们一起走到一堆精密的仪器旁边。

等做好测试已经是好几个小时后的事了，尽管现在一切都还不清楚，不过大家一致同意他们两个最好还是待在大厦里，别出去惹更多乱子出来。他们给Peter和死侍安排在了相邻的两间房，这样Peter需要的话他可以看着点死侍。但Peter只是希望他们能在一到两天内解决掉这个该死的问题。

“直接躺床上去，别熬夜搞事。”Peter警告死侍。

“你听起来像个有青春期孩子的老头！”死侍边抱怨边进了门，接着又把头探出来对着蜘蛛侠不怀好意地笑着，“想不想来次睡衣派对？”

“不想。你给我去睡觉。”Peter转身冲回了自己的房间，直奔浴室想去洗个好澡，他需要温热的水流缓解他紧张的情绪。

他站在热水下，翻来覆去地思考要不要告诉死侍另一个问题。但Peter对这根本没把握，他不知道有没有除了坦白以外的方式能够阻止死侍手淫。不过，按照死侍的性格，他很有可能会借此捉弄他，接着到异常解决前Peter的生活都会成为死侍操控着的地狱。

好消息是，Peter成功地洗完了澡并安全到达了被窝，坏消息是，他刚准备睡觉的时候，那又开始了。Peter躺在床上骂骂咧咧了好一段，流利得一气呵成又足够不堪入耳。也许他能挺过去的，Peter想，也许死侍只是想睡前撸一发以保安眠。

然而他没那么幸运。在第三次被推到高潮边缘时，Peter实在受不了了。他戴上面具，穿着睡衣就冲出自己的房间。当他看到死侍的房门并没有锁上，而是像在期待一场幽会一样开着时，Peter更生气了。他快步走进去粗暴地摔上门，气冲冲地走到死侍的卧室门前。

Peter推开了面前的门，他看到死侍躺在床上，一手握着自己的屌一手拿着一盒纸巾。雇佣兵在不速之客闯进来时立刻停止了自慰，迅速扯起毯子把自己裹了起来。不过Peter知道与其说死侍是尴尬了，不如说他是因为在别人面前裸露受伤的皮肤而感到不安。

“小蜘蛛！你是终于想开了愿意跟我进行睡衣派对了吗？你来的正是时候哦。”

“你给我住手，你做得太多了！”

死侍状况外地眨眨眼，“我做什么了？”

“那个！”Peter愤怒地指着死侍被毯子盖着的胯部，“你知道你撸了几次吗？！多到实在太不正常了！”Peter很清楚他已经处于歇斯底里的边缘了，但他一想到自己被死侍折磨得现在还得挺着自己硬梆梆的屌跟他理论，他就没办法冷静下来。

这花了死侍很长一段时间，去把蜘蛛侠勃起的性器跟他最近身体发生异常后的举止行为联系起来。雇佣兵脑子里的那根筋突然就搭上了。Peter由衷的感谢他的面具，感谢它帮他遮住了看到死侍恍然大悟后自己的脸红。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！实在太对不起了。那个自愈因子让我——”

“我知道！”

“要是我知道发生了这种事，我一定不会这么潦潦草草就结束的。我会让你好好享受到的！”

“啥—不—你给我住手别做任何事！”

“哇哦，来吧！想想那些可能发生的事！”

“不！没什么会发生！你只需要住手，或者我会动手让你安分点！”

他们面对面盯了好一会，接着死侍抬起手捏了捏自己的乳头。Peter猛地吸了口气，迅速抬手捂住了自己的。

“给我住手！”

死侍没听他的话，只是让自己的手带着挑逗的意味从胸膛一路向下，“你也能感受到这个吗？”

“不！停下！”

他用手捏着自己的屁股，让指甲陷在臀肉里，当他听到Peter嘶嘶的抽气声时，兴奋地说，“哦！你能感觉到这个！”

“我要用蛛丝把你捆起来！”

“你知道我总会出来的。”死侍不在乎地耸耸肩。

“你脑子里到底有什么毛病？！”

“想想这个！你现在可以同时体验到干别人和被干的感觉！你难道就没有一点心动吗？错过了你以后可就没机会了。”

那是Peter从来没想过的事，他的脑子短路了一会，接着马上回到了拒绝的状态，“那种事只有你才会感兴趣！”

“说谎可不好。你难道从来没有从后面自慰过吗？”

Peter对讨论这种话题毫无兴趣，“我不会跟你讨论这种事！永远不会！”

死侍在毯子底下的手又动起来了，Peter的手紧张地捏了起来，手指甲深深地嵌入了手心，“别担心，宝贝男孩。我会让你很舒服的。”

“我不想舒服！我想睡觉！”

有些东西变得不太对劲了，虽然Peter不确定究竟是什么，但它让他的膝盖变得像是果冻做的一样软绵绵的。快感不再只停留在他的阴茎上，而是像水流一样淌到了各个地方，给那些他从来不多照顾的地方带来阵阵电流。他平时自慰有那么舒服吗？Peter突然什么也搞不清了，他觉得自己在关于取悦自己这方面的事是那么的无知。

“死侍，等—”

“Wade。”

“什么？”

“叫我Wade。”

在这种情况下直接叫他的名字好像有点太亲密了，Peter不确定自己想不想这么叫他，但他犹豫的时候刚好给了它继续发生的机会。那种感觉慢慢地在他的后方一点点积累起来，他真的从来没有从后面自慰过，一想到这个，Peter感觉自己肚子里的不安感堆积得都要爆炸了。

“等等！”

“这不会怎么样的，宝贝男孩。我会慢慢来，不会伤到你的。”

“为什么？”Wade的反应简直要让Peter窒息了，他试着用另一种方法攻略现在的难题，“你为什么要做这种事？”这样发展下去实在太危险了，Peter已经感觉自己开始双腿发软，呼吸也急促了起来。

“嗯…因为连你的裤子都在求我继续啊。瞧瞧，你已经湿了。”

Peter不知道怎么解释他为什么会看，但他确实看了。死侍是对的，他勃起的性器抵着的那一块布料已经被溢出来的前列腺液沾湿了。这一切都是因为Wade。

Peter内心的尴尬和气恼被Wade激了起来，但奇怪的是，他并没有觉得恶心或者生气。他为什么没有为这件事而烦恼呢？而且为什么他的思绪会跑到Wade所暗示的那些可能的情境中去呢？

细微的响声让Peter的注意力从思考中转移出来，他抬头发现Wade拿了一管润滑剂。那可不是什么好兆头。Peter对将要发生的事既害怕又期待，他想要体验但内心又抗拒着那种方式带来的感觉。

“我从来没做过这个。”Peter脱口而出。

Wade停了下来，歪着头研究Peter的反应，“不用紧张，小蜘蛛。我不想让你觉得糟糕，只想让你舒服。我想让你开心。”

Peter感觉自己内心一紧，尽管他不知道为什么。这种为要发生的事的担心和对刚刚感觉的迷恋混合起来的不安感本来是没有存在的理由的。是因为Wade吗？这是他利用现在的情况通过这种糟糕又奇怪的方式来接近Peter吗？他真的有那么喜欢Peter吗？

“Wade……”Peter在呼吸间念着雇佣兵的名字，他声音中的期待远比他想象的多。这一声出来效果显著。新鲜的刺激感疾驰过他的四肢直冲上他的脊柱，快感猛烈得简直让传输神经过载到刺痛。Peter感觉自己的喉咙里有什么要呼之欲出了。

该死。Wade做的也太过分了。为什么是Peter被迫接受这一切。他都没准备好—

“操！”Peter的膝盖被攻破了，他一下跪倒在地上。他感觉自己像是被一些虚幻的东西进入了，它肆无忌惮地按压摩擦着连Peter自己都不知道的性感带。

“要开始了哦，就像刚刚那样。”Peter听到Wade低沉的声音里充满了渴望。

但还没等他重新准备好，那感觉就再一次袭来了，甚至还加强了。无法克制的呻吟从Peter嘴里冲出来。他感觉自己被进入的地方有一点模糊的灼痛感，但强烈的快感轻易地占据了绝对优势。他想要握住自己的勃起，想要手淫，想要爱抚最能让自己舒服的地方。但是……这屋子里还有别人。

Wade在床上扭来捏去，寻找着更适合自慰的姿势，“找到了……就是那里。”

Peter尖叫出声，身上一软就要倒在地上，他用一只手撑着，勉强稳住了自己。这当然不仅仅是他没经历过这么简单了。这就是前列腺按摩的感觉吗？Peter觉得直面这样的快感绝对会远远超出他的极限，毕竟他连间接承受都忍不了几秒。但是，Wade好像只是习以为常地轻轻呻吟着。

“这……这是……”Peter感觉自己的脑子已经无法工作，连词句都组织不起来了。

一点窸窸窣窣的声音让Peter抬起头，他看到Wade拿着个安全套，“别挣扎了，宝贝男孩。别压抑自己去享受快乐。”

Wade继续按摩着自己的前列腺取乐，Peter在这样的攻势下只能发出一点像是哽咽的声音。他浑身剧烈地颤抖着，他知道自己想要这个。他之前给自己列了那么多不能跟Wade上床的理由，但是现在他一个都想不起来。他只知道自己的身体在情欲的煎熬里叫嚣着解脱，除此之外只清楚不远处的床上有个顺从的床伴在等着他。

一个搭档。一个朋友。一个他信任的人。一个可以交付生命的人。那么朋友间来点性方面的身体交流又有什么关系呢？在平常Peter会用清醒的大脑思考两遍，但可惜它已经罢工了。那就做吧。

Peter走了两步爬到床上，抢走了Wade手里的安全套。当他套好的时候，Wade看起来兴奋得要爆炸了。Peter掀开毯子看到了Wade半挂在大腿上的裤子，他已经没什么耐心了，直接用上自己的蜘蛛力量把碍事的布料给撕了。他抬头，发现这个动作好像真正地点燃了Wade的性欲。

“操！就是这个！快干我你这个性感美男！”要是Peter还清醒估计会被死侍的喋喋不休毁了做爱的心情，但他现在已经没有关注这个的心思了。

Wade迅速把手指拔出来给Peter的屌让道，Peter把自己勃起的性器压了进去。这绝对是独一无二的感觉，是同时被包容和被填满。Wade后仰着为进入的阴茎呻吟，而Peter只是颤抖于这种特殊的官能享受。

过多的快感让Peter的大脑像是喝醉了似的恍惚了，但他还记得挺动腰胯抽插Wade的肉道，好像他们之间存在一种默契，保证他们继续进行这场最原始的、无需学习的、疯狂的享乐直到得到情欲的满足。但在快感的过量冲击下Peter没能坚持多久，从他下半身爆发出的高潮尖锐得让他耳鸣，他狠狠地撞进雇佣兵屁股射在了安全套里。

当他的视线终于清明，注意力能再次集中后，他收到了Wade有点失望的眼神，“你真射了？你是个秒射男？不是吧你？”

“闭嘴。都怪你。”Peter吼了他一句拔了出来。但他其实松了口气，他担忧了那么久要是跟死侍做爱会可怕成什么样，结果发生的时候却是惊人的平淡无奇。

当Peter拿着纸巾清理的时候，Wade举起了另一个安全套，“你自己也有些自愈能力的，对吧？”

Peter盯了会那闪闪发光的外包装，心里想着，去他妈的。他已经陷得太深了，希望这次他们两可以享受一次持久一点的性爱。毕竟最糟的选项往往会创造出最棒的故事，不是吗？他接过了安全套。

Wade一直撸着自己还硬着的屌，直到Peter的阴茎再次勃起。套上新的安全套后，Peter再一次进入了Wade。Wade的自愈因子让他的肛肉变得像刚刚从未被进入一样紧。雇佣兵享受着男人充满力量地开拓他的肠道的过程，Peter也立刻感受到了他的愉悦，因为同样的感觉突破了他紧闭着的入口带出了美妙的快感。

“为什么你这么享受这种事？”Peter咬紧了牙，在双份的刺激下坚持着。

“为什么不呢？”Wade喘息着压抑即将再次冒出来的呻吟，“哦，对，小蜘蛛，用力干我。”

这件事不该那么色情，但现在就是这种情况。Peter开始慢慢地挺动，尽力让自己习惯于这场不同寻常的性爱所带来的感觉。他的腹部肌肉因为渴求更多而绷紧，他的传输神经被快感彻底激活，他的身体在自己还没意识到之前就加快了抽插的速度。

“挪挪你的屌，”Wade恳求他，“狠狠按我爱爱的按钮！”

“我讨厌死你了。”Peter低声抱怨着，但是照着做了。他知道会发生什么，也知道怎么让这准确发生。他直直朝着Wade的前列腺撞去，让他们两个同时喊出自己的满足。

“该死，”Peter颤抖着，“这实在太多了。”

Wade狂野地甩着他的脑袋，“就是这样！继续干我！更硬！更棒！更快！更用力干我！（Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger!*）像不断递进的销魂电音一样折腾我到高潮吧！（Daft Punk* me!）”  
*Daft Punk是一支来自于法国的电音制作乐队。Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger!是他们2001年发布的一首单曲。

Peter抓起Wade的腿把他半折起来以得到一个更适合抽插的角度。他深呼吸了一口，一边决定发挥自己的超能力让这场性事来点不一样的风格，一边希望自己不会因此爽晕过去。不过他已经决定了，他也真的想知道被这么干会是什么感觉。还有什么比现在更适合的条件了？毕竟他现在感知着Wade的所有，他能及时掌控下手轻重。

Wade想继续说点什么，但Peter开始撞击他的下身，用阴茎把他所有的话语都抽插成黏黏糊糊的水声。他捅进拔出得那么快，紧实的腰胯几乎晃出了模糊的残影，交合激烈得让Wade感觉自己仿佛被那根阴茎一次次地钉在了床上，放纵的性爱让屋子马上充满了两个人狂热兴奋的尖叫。

“太多了”这样的形容对现在接收到的快感只算是轻描淡写。Peter感觉自己的视线又变窄了，只有数年来绝境搏斗训练出来的意志力让他勉强集中着注意力，让他挺动性器不停地干面前的雇佣兵。Wade看起来像是身处天堂了，当然，Peter能说Wade就是爽翻了。因为他能感受到，他自己的身体被双份的快感煽动着想要为这过分的官能享受唱首赞歌了。

一切感觉都太强烈了，接收到的快感多到让Peter想要终结它，用他身体渴求的那种方式解决它。Wade好像没有体会到这种甜蜜的折磨，一直到高潮他仿佛还能继续，他的精液从马眼里断断续续地涌出来，好像都没有意识到自己已经达到了干性高潮。

Wade绵长的高潮最终让Peter到达了射精的边缘。时间像是变成了一种模糊的概念，他不知道他们高潮了多久，反正当它来临时，Peter只感受到了那种美妙的感觉，仿佛世界上其他的东西都离他而去。他沉浸在情欲的顶峰里，过了很久才回过神来。

他睁开眼，发现自己趴在Wade的胸膛上，他软掉了的阴茎还在Wade的屁股里。精液从安全套的边缘漏了出来，弄得他们两下身一团乱。他们浑身是汗，Peter的睡衣也因此黏在他身上。Peter呻吟着眨眨眼，试着集中精神。

“宝贝男孩，你还好吗？”Wade低声耳语。

“我是晕过去了吗？”Peter的声音有点嘶哑。

“没错！你一定是爽翻了！因为你简直把我榨干了。”

“好吧，那可真他妈的谢谢了。”Peter嘟囔着，撑着还抖着的手臂，嘴里嘶嘶地抽着气，把自己的性器拔了出来。他又立刻倒在了Wade旁边，扯下安全套，然后仔细清理自己的下半身，“我大概要歇一会才能回去。”

“随你呆多久—！”Wade开心地说，他的声音听起来还沉浸在余韵里，咬字都像是打着圈儿。

Peter想说点什么回应一下，说他需要洗个澡，他应该回自己房里，这场性事会对他们未来的关系有什么影响，Wade有多不需要向全世界转播他们刚刚做的事。但是，Peter一句话都没说出来，只是很快陷入了疲倦后无梦的睡眠。

~*~

Peter不太确定在另一个人的怀里醒来是什么感觉。Wade带着占有性意味地抱着他，他们依偎得那么紧，像是Wade想要让他们合为一体一样。不过也有可能是为了确保Peter没有半夜偷偷溜出去，这是一种非常合理的怀疑。

他觉得自己还没准备好处理昨晚的后果，特别是在感受到了Wade对他的不同寻常又格外强烈的感情后。这会发展成一个棘手的问题的。Wade对于这些事情的反应是那么敏感，甚至可以称得上脆弱。当然，最关键的，Peter摸不清自己的真实想法。

说实话，Peter讨厌随意约炮或者一夜情。他太容易陷入一段感情，而且总会过多地投入到这中间，因此他总是会倾尽所有去保护自己关心的人。这也是他总与其他英雄保持距离的原因。他不敢在那些每天投身战斗第一线，以死相搏的人的身上投入过多感情，他害怕失去。

这也是Peter允许自己和死侍那么接近的唯一原因，因为他死不了。但死侍有个一句话都不说就直接消失的臭毛病，这起码发生了好几次，更不用说他不仅感性，还有点疯疯癫癫。当然，和蜘蛛侠成为超凡好朋友让他糟糕的情况有所改善。

但所有的一切都可能在Peter的一念之间毁掉，一切都取决于Peter现在的反应。嗯……也许这次试试水其实没啥影响？他们还是朋友。无论如何，Peter都信任Wade。而且，显然昨晚的性爱让他们两个都享受到了。要是他们没有上床，Peter敢肯定他们说不定会搞出些更糟的结果。最重要的，Wade给Peter紧张的生活带来了一些快乐。

Peter深呼吸了一口，推开了圈着自己的手，坐了起来。他伸了个懒腰，舒展自己被禁锢了一晚上的身体，然后低头看着Wade。这个让他从睁眼就开始纠结的男人现在也醒着，他盯着Peter好像担心Peter下一秒就要揍他一样。

“我要去洗个澡然后换身衣服。”Peter喃喃道，声音还带着刚起床时特有的低沉。

“没问题……”Wade也坐起来小声说。

长时间的停顿让尴尬的气氛漫延开来，他们两就安安静静地坐着，不知道怎么继续话题。Peter揉了揉后颈，叹息着，“时间已经有点晚了，我们要快点准备好去实验室。”

“对……”

Peter伸手把死侍的面罩拉到鼻子上，Wade目瞪口呆地坐在那里，默许了他的动作。Peter把自己的面罩了拉了上去，凑上去在Wade唇上快速印了个吻，“昨晚的感觉真的很好。”

Wade发愣的功夫，Peter已经起身走向门口了。至少这给了Peter点思考的时间。而Wade，他实在太好奇了，他想直接问问Peter心里的想法，而不是一个人待在床上被他起床后一连串反应折腾得心烦意乱。Wade只希望，下一次他们见面的时候，Peter会能告诉他心里的答案。

早上发生的事产生的化学作用一直持续了一整天。安安分分话都不多说的死侍让所有人都吓了一跳，但他们只顾着思考雇佣兵的反常，都没注意到今天蜘蛛侠也非常安静——Peter今天大部分时间都沉浸在自己的思绪里。

晚上结束的时候，他们回到了各自的房间。比早上更加尴尬的沉默气氛一路陪着他们走到各自的门口。最后，Peter开口了，“那么……晚安。”

他留下依旧沉默的死侍，走进了自己的房间，但还没等Peter把门关上，Wade就强行冲了进来，砰地把他背后门关上了。Peter强自镇定地转过身，注视着 Wade。

“为什么？！”Wade冲口而出，他的手晃来晃去想要表达什么，但找不到更多的字词，无助地垂了下去。

“什么为什么？”Peter面无表情地反问。

“你为什么亲我？！”

“你难道不想让我亲你吗？”

“我当然想！但是这不是重点！”

“那什么是重点？”

“你是不会想亲我的啊！”

“好吧但显而易见我就是那么做了。”

“那就是我问你为什么的原因！”

“因为我想吻你。”

“你知道那是谎话！你只是想安慰我！”

Wade也不是完全说错了，不过那只是其中之一的原因，“我觉得应该是你来安抚我才对，因为我算是被你强行带上床的。”

Wade至少还有点足够他反省一下自己的道德感，他看上去一脸愧疚，“对不起……”他含糊不清地道歉。

Peter叹了口气，“没事，那不全是你的错。至少我并没有完全被我的下半身或者什么给控制了，我还可以选择把你用网吊起来然后直接走开。但我没有。”

Wade焦躁地摆弄了会自己的手指头，然后问，“那你为什么没有这么做？”

“恩……你是对的。那的确是千载难逢的机会，我可能这辈子也就能尝试那一次。然后我确实很舒服。还有……”Peter耸耸肩，“我不介意再来一次，有没有那个让人发疯的延伸感应都行。”

死侍面罩眼部的白色部分因为震惊扩大了，“你……你说你想跟我再滚一次床单？”

“不仅是做爱，我不喜欢随随便便就上床。不过，这取决于你。”

“等等……你是在问我要不要跟你谈恋爱吗？我是说……我是不是听错了？我一定是听错了。蜘蛛侠怎么可能会—”

“你是对的，蜘蛛侠不会问你想不想跟他谈恋爱。”Peter把手放在了自己面罩上，“我是作为面具下的这个人问你。这个人又粘人又极度浪漫，而且还老会因为蜘蛛侠挡他的道，让他不得不脱离计划搞砸事情。”

他让手指在自己的面罩底端犹豫，Peter思考着他自己和他以前在恋爱时的种种行为，“我不是一个很好的伴侣，因为我总是把蜘蛛侠的事放在第一位。所以，我猜我会很自私，我只想要一些深思熟虑后的决定。搭档的时候你一直在我耳边没完没了地说话，但是我好像从来没听过你说过关于恋爱的看法。因此……这一切由你决定。”

“小蜘蛛……”Wade的声音杂糅了温柔和愤怒，“我真的超他妈喜欢你，而且我也从来不遮遮掩掩。你不能把这种问题抛给我，像是在开玩笑—”

“我没开玩笑。”

“你在撒谎！”

Peter放下了自己的手，“我会摘掉我的面具，如果你说出了我想听到的答案。如果你愿意为了那……为了我们，为了我们信任的第一步，我愿意这么做。因为如果你不信任我的话，我们在一起也不会有结果的。”

“但你为什么会想跟我在一起？”Wade低语。

Peter耸耸肩，“我只是会跟我最好的朋友约会，而且，跟你做爱真的很舒服。”

“我是你最好的朋友？”

“恩……是的。”

“昨晚的性爱当然很舒服，我的床上功夫绝对一流。”Wade的声音变得低低的，像是在抑制自己的眼泪一样。

Peter轻轻笑了，“我完全赞同。”

“我是一个非常粘人的人，小蜘蛛。我需要很多亲亲，很多昵称，很多抱抱，最好不间断的拥抱。而且我喜欢下厨，我会让你在床上享受早餐，但你不许说我像个笨蛋。”

“好的。”Peter微笑着听着。

“一周至少一次电影之夜！”

“要是我需要出去做点超级英雄该做的事，我们能暂停或者重新安排吗？”

“可以，只要你同意我跟你一起去。”

“好的。不过我要求一些电子游戏时间，这能帮助我缓解压力。你别抱怨我。”

“那我就在你玩游戏的时候一直抱着你。”

“只要你别在我玩游戏的时候勾引我跟你做爱。”

“不能做爱吗？”Wade不满地噘嘴。

“等我玩完再做。”

“成交！”

“所以，你愿意相信我了吗？”

“……是的。”

“你想跟我约会吗？”

“我可以叫你我的男朋友吗？”

“可以。”

“你会叫我你的男朋友吗？”

“会的。”

“那我愿意。”犹豫了一下，Wade伸手揭下了面罩，但垂着眼拒绝看Peter，“你还愿意吗？”他的声音几乎轻不可闻。

“我看过你的样子的，你知道的。并且，是的，我仍然愿意跟你在一起。”

“我已经摘下面具了。”Wade像个小女孩一样扭着脚。

“恩，”Peter摘下了他的面罩，“你还愿意跟我在一起吗？”

“是的……”Wade吸了口气，眼睛睁的大大的，“我愿意。”

Peter情不自禁地为Wade的语气红了下脸，“所以……你想从拥抱开始吗？”

一阵手忙脚乱，Peter也不知道怎么回事，他拖着鞋子走到Wade躺着的小沙发前，雇佣兵用双手圈着身形稍小的男人，“你叫什么名字？”

“Peter Parker。”

“Pete. Petey. Pete-Par. Pete-ums. Petey-bear. Pete-ster. Parkster. Pete-a-boo. P-”

Peter痛苦地抱怨着，“你不会把这些全用上的，对吧？”

“还有很多呢。你同意过的。”

Peter叹了口气，把头靠在Wade胸前，“是的我同意了。”他傻笑着，“我们两个要是都这么黏那结果一定会很糟。”

“或者结果是我们两会进行好多好多次超棒的爱爱！”


End file.
